Twin Apples
by K1w1-chi
Summary: What if Raito had a twin sister? What if that sister is his opposite and is a bit...rebellious? What if she has decided to hunt down Kira, only to find out it's her own brother? What if she has met BB and decides to save his life? What if the world was a box of lies? What if this story is the truth behind the Kira case? Now entering Kurai Yagami! (L x Oc) or (BB x Oc) you decide
1. Meet Kurai!

_I would just like to say somethings at the start of this story. I'm not trying to make this character a Mary Sue, so if she seems like it point it out to me. She's suppose to be Light's (Raito's) sister so I figured I'd make her smart like him too. I'm also referring to Light as Raito in this, deal with it! I will say this one time and one time only "I don't own Death Note" if I did I wouldn't be putting it on __**Fan**__fiction I would've made it into a manga. Also one last thing this character had methods of making money and runs away from home a lot, and meeting some important characters. So just for future reference, this is how she is...don't question my crazy logic...you know the logic I don't possess._

* * *

It was a fairly average day, well average in my books that is. It was when the first victim was killed. Of course, I wasn't the one who killed them, no it was someone else…or rather something else. All I remember was watching the news channel when it first happened. I actually believe this was one of the first victims ever, since it hadn't happened before. It was at an ordinary place, a preschool. That day a man took the place and used them as hostages. After awhile, people started to come out of the building. They went in to arrest the man, only to find him dead. That day, a healthy man, collapsed from a heart attack.

After that it kept going, so many criminals everyday died from heart attacks. I probably shouldn't get ahead of myself though, so let's start with an introduction. My name is Kurai Yagami, your average "rebel" type girl. Let's get something straight though, I don't meddle in criminal affairs. I simply like to be out on the streets at the dangerous time of night, and ditch school. I've even ran away a couple of times, of course I always leave a note saying I'll be back eventually.

My father doesn't like this much, he's the chief of the task force. Anyway sorry for getting sidetracked, now back to who I am. I have shoulder length, brown hair and brown eyes, so fairly normal for a Japanese girl. A part of my bangs covers up my right eye. I usually wear a grey jacket, a large black shirt, and white jeans. I have my ears pierced twice and I looked pretty cool. I am above average in the looks department, but I'm like a potato compared to my brother. Forgot to mention my chocker that I won't go anywhere without. It is a black chocker that has a chain with a gem type thing connected to it. The gem is light red and gets darker as it reaches the center. There is also a huge, black line that goes right down the middle of it.

Now let's talk about my family. I'll begin with my father, Soichiro Yagami. He's the head of the task force where we live. If you don't know what the task force is, it's kinda like an investigation group in the police. Anyway my father is a pretty nice guy, a huge family man. Next up is my mother, Sachiko Yagami. She's your average stay at home mother. She's really kind, unless you're me. Since I do get in trouble she tries to keep me chained.

Now it's time for my siblings. First up is my lovely younger sister, Sayu Yagami! What can I say, she's my soft spot. I'm usually a bit hyperactive and loud, but around her I'm a bit sisterly. Anyway Sayu is in middle school at the moment. She's kinda like your average teenage girl. She likes popular television shows and so on. Finally it's my twin brother's turn, Raito Yagami. He's a model student, top of the class and all. We're pretty close as siblings, and he'll sometimes let me help with homework. Since I ditch school a lot, it's up to me to continue my studies. I guess that's everyone in my family, nice introduction isn't it?

Now that everything's out of the way, let's go back to what I was talking about earlier. When the man collapsed I was watching the news downstairs. I didn't think too much of the death, although I'll admit it was strange. "Kurai, tell your brother it's time for cram school." I heard my mom call to me. "Whatever…" I mumbled as I got off the couch. I headed towards the stairs and went to my brother's room. "Raito, get your lazy butt up. It's time for your cram school!" I said while knocking on the door. "Yeah, I'm getting ready." He called to me, although his voice was a little off.

'Weirdo.' I thought to myself while going back downstairs. I continued watching the news to see if anything else of interest would happen. I don't know how much time had passed, but I heard the front door open. "Welcome home, Raito." I called out, but he ignored me. "Um, hey! Even if it isn't necessary a little 'I'm back!' wouldn't kill you." I called out as he walked up the stairs. "I'm back…" I heard him say and I just sighed. Seriously, brothers are such a pain.

It was about five days from the first one when people really started to notice it. Criminals were dying left and right from heart attacks. My brother was also starting to look a bit thinner. 'Must be all the pressure from school, he doesn't have much long until he graduates.' I kept thinking to myself. After the third person died from a heart attack, I started to keep records. I even went through the trouble of buying a new laptop. I kept records of all criminals that have died in the past five days. I wouldn't lie, I was pretty interested in this case.

It wasn't a normal case, in fact it was the exact opposite. Someone or something has a power to kill people. I've been watching the news more often and my mom is a bit worried. Usually I would just leave the house for most of the day, but I've been shut inside my room. I also noticed something…odd. If a person's name was misspelled, they would live. It has only happened twice with fairly large criminals. Does this man need a name to kill? Is he into some dark magic or something, no…surly something like magic couldn't exist.

This case, how would one describe it? It's risky, most likely. This person must have a god complex, of course this is assuming it isn't a god. No, what god would even want to meddle with our stupid affairs? There is also another thing I've noticed as of late. Even if it has only been a little while, the times of deaths are close together. It would seem the deaths usually occur when most schools let out. Not only that, but they stop at a usual time when most teens sleep, which is around two. Could this mean this man is a high school student? I can't cross out that possibility.

I heard the front door open once again. 'This means school is out, so I should turn on the news…' I thought as a flipped the television on. I laid down on my bed and started watching. I heard my mom and brother exchanging greetings, how nice of him. Won't even say 'I'm home' when it's me…jerk. Although I am a very good sister so I should also welcome him back. I heard his door close and got up. 'Hopefully nobody will die while I'm gone." I thought to myself.

I knocked three times on Raito's door. I heard him unlock it and let me in. "Geez, what were you doing behind a locked door?" I asked with a small chuckle. "Hoping to get some studying done." He replied. "You sure about that?" I said with another small chuckle. "A hundred percent sure, you have a very inappropriate mind. You better not be teaching Sayu anything." Raito said and I gave him a hurt look. "How could you even think that? I was just giving out a logical guess, since it is normal in teenage boys. Anyway I came here to welcome you home." I finished saying.

"Thanks." He replied, such a short reply it 'twas. "Oh, forgot to ask you something. Are you Pro- or con- Kira?" I asked while biting my pointer finger. "Kira? Who's that?" Raito asked me and I gave a slight smirk. "Kira, as the killer who is offing criminals with heart attacks. You need to use the internet more." I replied, continuing with my finger biting. It wasn't my fault I needed something to do besides standing there like an idiot.

"So that's what their calling him now, anyway I'm con- Kira." Raito replied. "Okay, well that's all. See ya at dinner or something." I said before leaving the room. 'It's a relief that he's con- Kira…but still. It wouldn't be too harsh to put him on my suspect list. I know it seems bad, but he has the potential. Kira thinks he's justice, my brother likes to follow the law and wants to be an investigator. My brother is logical, so is Kira. My brother has also been acting a bit strange since the first killing. It adds up, now let's hope I can disprove my theory.' I thought to myself while watching the news.

I pulled out my laptop and got to work on documenting the criminals that die. I usual only write down their names as they die and the time of death. After the killings stop I get all their information on them. Man, I needed something to do. I logged onto my Skype account and called up a friend. Once I saw his face I gave him a smirk. "Hey, where have you been? The streets are no fun if you don't have someone to talk to!" My friend, Daisuke, told me. "I've been stuck in my own little world, my little hacker." I said with a huge smirk. "You need anything from me?" Daisuke asked and I gave him a nod.

"I need you to hack into some police records, see if anyone has died that hasn't been broadcasted yet." I replied and he gave me a strange look. "Why would you want that?" He asked me. "I'm investigating, now do it please!" I asked him, well more like told him. "Fine, only if you'll hang out with me tomorrow." He replied to me, and I couldn't help but smile. Tomorrow there would be school so I needn't worry about Kira until after school hours. "Fine, but it'll be before school is let out." I told him and he just nodded.

After an hour of waiting I got some files sent to me. I grabbed my phone and sent him a thank you then put it up. I recorded all the people and closed my computer up. I laid down on my bed, man is this stressful work or what? The television was still on, so I lifted my head a bit. Suddenly it got a bit fuzzy then a man appeared on screen. "We interrupt your programming to bring you an important message from the ICPO. This is being broadcasted all over the world. Japanese voiceover is provided by translator Yoshio Anderson." I heard someone on the television say.

"What do we have here?" I mumbled to myself. "My name is Lind L. Taylor, widely known as L" Mr. Taylor said on the screen. 'Probability of this being the actually L…10%...' I thought to myself. I know it might be strange by me using percents, but I find it easier. I found it off of the internet that some detectives use it, so I decided it might help me think a little better. It works very well, you should try it sometime. "To the perpetrator of these serial murders: You have committed the most abominable act in history. I will personally catch the one behind it, "Kira" at any cost." The man said and I gave a small smirk.

'Probability of him being L has dropped to 7%. I highly doubt this is L, he wouldn't show his face and spit out these insults. This man will most likely die, than L will make an appearance. He probably won't put his face on the screen, but he'll defiantly have a say in this. Well that is assuming L is the genius everyone makes him out to be.' I thought to myself while going back to biting my pointer finger. Maybe I should put some chocolate sauce on my finger, I bet it would taste better…wait am I a cannibal...nah.

"Kira, I think I have a pretty good idea of what you're trying to do and why you're doing it. But what you're doing…is evil!" He said and I gave him a good long look. "Rest in peace, you just set off the bomb…" I mumbled, and of course he collapsed. Poor man, now to see if my theory was correct. I could've sworn when he collapsed I heard some sort of laughter, this case is really getting to me. "Unbelievable…I did this on the off chance that you would kill "me". So, Kira, you can kill people without even being nearby. So it's true after all. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would never have believed it, but this is the only way you could've killed them, wasn't it?" A voice said from the television.

It didn't sound like a human voice, more like a fake. 'So he's using a voice disguise, he's safe.' I thought to myself, 'Now L, give me information I can use for this case.' I was grinning now at the thought. "Kira, listen to me. The person you killed was actually a prisoner that was sentenced to be executed at this time today, not me. He was a criminal imprisoned without any media attention, so naturally even you didn't know he existed." The man said. This was getting to be very interesting, I wish to meet this man.

"But I, L, am real! So why don't you kill me?! Come on! Do it!" The man egged on Kira. 'L, you are a very interesting man. What will happen to you?' I thought, now I had a wicked grin on my face. "Come on! Kill me! Can't you do it?! Seems like you can't kill me after all. So there are people you can't kill, thanks for the hint. Let me tell you something in return. I said this was a worldwide live broadcast, but it's really only being shown in the Kanto area of Japan. I was planning on doing this in other prefectures, but now that's unnecessary. I know that you're in the Kanto area." The man said.

'Thanks' L, this will come in handy. Although it's a bit bad since my brother is now at a 23% on my suspect list.' I thought to myself while rolling around. "The police might've missed this, but I know your first victim was a murderer in Shinjuku." L said and I looked up. "Thank you captain not-so-obvious." I said with a chuckle. "Compared to all the other criminals that have died, this guy seems insignificant, and only the Japanese media reported this incident. That was the only clue I needed, to know you were in Japan, Kira. That man was just a test for your killings. I got lucky casting my net out on the most popular area of Japan." L said.

"Ruthless…I'm beginning to like you even more, L." I said between chuckles. "I really didn't expect my plan to go so well. Kira, it's not far from the day you die. Kira, I'm very interested in your killing method. I'll figure it out when I catch you. Kira, I will hunt you down and destroy you. I am…justice." L said before the television went back. I didn't realize at that time, but a new world would slowly start getting crafted by the hands of these two men.

* * *

_There was the first chapter, hope it was good...now for today's special guest! Sayu!_

_Sayu: Where am I?_

_Moi: In a box full of lies_

_Sayu: Can I go home?_

_Moi: Don't you love me?_

_Sayu: I don't know you...where's my sister?_

_Kurai: You're creeping my sister out..._

_Moi: Sorry..._

_There you have it! Now there will be a pairing, that you shall decide upon. It's between L and BB...also I don't know BB's age so I'm just going to say he's 19 while L is 24...now the decision is for you to decide! Also I suck at updates, so just don't give me hell for it._


	2. Helping Siblings with Homework!

December 9, 2003

"Raito, why'd you lock the door?" I heard Sayu say from the hallway. I busted my door open at that comment. "He's done it again!" I said in a dramatic voice. "Wait, what do you mean?" Sayu asked and I just put on this pervy smile. "Sayu, sometimes men need this thing called alone time." I started off saying before Raito unlocked the door. "What are you teaching her?" Raito asked in a bit of an angry voice.

"I'm teaching her that thing all men need, alone time. See you know something is up when the door is locked." I explained, earning a glare from my brother. "You're not making any sense, Kurai." Sayu said with a small laugh. "Anyway hun, what do you need." I asked while petting her head. "Quadratic Equations!" Sayu said while holding up her homework. "Okay, well let's get to it! Invading our brother's room is a go!" I said while grabbing Sayu and dragging her into Raito's room.

Raito followed behind us and I saw something from the corner of my eye. "Dirty mags? I knew it, I'm never wrong!" I said while going for a magazine. "Oh, so that's what you were talking about. Sorry to interrupt you, Raito." Sayu said once she figured out what I was hinting at."I was looking at an article on L vs. Kira." Raito explained. "He's getting defensive." I whispered to Sayu, just loud enough for Raito to hear. "Geez, Sayu let me look at your homework" Raito said as he held a hand out.

"One day I'll get you to break out of your honor roll shell, Mr. soon to be Director of Police." I said with a smirk. "Oh, that's right. You want to be a detective so of course you're looking at this case." Sayu said with a giggle. While they were working on that I read the article on the Kira case. Most of it was just bull though. "Wow, you're so smart." I heard Sayu praise Raito after some time. "Do you understand now?" He questioned Sayu. "Uh…ya sure." Sayu said before we heard the door bell ringing. "Dads home!" I said as my head perked up a bit.

Sayu and I both got up fairly fast and started to head for the door. "Hey! At least solve the last one by yourself, kay?" Light said and we both turned to him. "Raito, Sayu, Kurai! Diner! Come on down!" We heard our mom say. "She'll/I'll do it after dinner!" Sayu and I said before heading down. "Welcome back, dad!" We both said at the same time as we turned the corner. We all headed for the living room and started eating once our dad sat down.

"So Raito, how's school?" Our dad asked Raito. "Not bad. Same ol', same ol'." Raito replied. "That's right, same old top-of-the-class big brother." Sayu commented. "Our same old pride and joy." Our mom pitched in. 'Man, they're gonna give him a swelled head.' I thought before I heard my name. "How about you Sayu." He asked. "M…me? The same as always I guess." Sayu said while trying to cover up with small chuckles.

"What about you Kurai? How's school been?" My dad asked and I looked up. "Haven't been to school in awhile, but my independent studies are going well." I said while taking another bite of food. It was just so awkward. First off I'm sitting next to my perfect brother, second I knew I wouldn't get any praise like he did. "You should really go to school, it's bad if you don't." My father commented. "I have stuff to do, besides I haven't been going out at night anymore." I stated then waited. "But you have been staying up pretty late, usual around three in the morning." My mom commented once again. "Well ya, but at least I'm getting sleep, besides dad looks more worn out than I do." I stated as I looked at our tired dad.

"Ya, you do look really tired dad." Raito commented. "Yeah, I'm working on a tough case that's why. It's like trying to catch a ghost. Only today the big boss suggested that based on the times of death, we may be looking for a student" My father said with a sigh. 'A student? So I'm not the only one who has thought this…now to think of who the big boss is? It's most likely L, after all he knows Kira is in the Kanto area of Japan…still.' I started to think while my mom made some comments.

"I'm done, thanks for the meal." Both Raito and I said at the same time. "Already?" Sayu commented and I let out a soft chuckle. "Yes, already. Now I'm going to my room, see ya guys." I said before heading up to my room. I plopped on my bed and turned the television on. I also pulled out my laptop from under my bed and started writing down victims.

December 12, 2003

Screw you Kira, just screw you! I was rolling on my bed taking out my anger on a pillow. 'How the fuck can he do this? What type of power does this man have? Why must he make me feel brainless?' I though while finally giving up and resting my head on my beaten up pillow. After our father told us about the possibility of it being a student, people have been dying by the hour. Now only this, but I now the possibility of my brother being Kira is 47%, damn it. Life must hate me right now.

For all I know I could be hunting down my own brother, just great! I now know he can decide the time his victims die at, so now I'm even more confused. I don't take confusion very well. Anyway back to why I think my brother is Kira, well more reasons. First off the day after we found out about Kira being a student, he suddenly changes the time. Second off, he has access to police information since we both can easily hack our fathers computer without leaving a trace. Next up is L and his connection to the task force. Kira is obviously trying to get them to find out who L is, and then eliminate him.

It's the only reason he would do this right when the police get this information. If I was L, the first thing I would do now is investigate the police's families. Get someone hard to find and professional, maybe the FBI if he has those connections. I heard a knocking on my door as I got up. "It's open!" I called and in walked Raito.

"Do you have any money I could borrow?" Raito asked and I just nodded. "Turn around, don't need you to see my stash of ten thousand yen bills." I said in a sarcastic tune. As I do have more money than most people, I'm not a millionaire. I pulled out some cash and handed it to my brother. "Pay me back when you get the chance." I said as I handed him some money. I grabbed some for myself and walked out of my room. "Where are you going?" Raito asked me and I turned to him.

"Geez, I lend you money without question and now you're questioning me why I left my room?" I said in a sarcastic tune. "Sorry about that." Raito mumbled and I smirked. "If you really want to know, I need to get some icecream. You know being a female and all sucks." I said as I left the house, with him following. I went off to a department store and got some mint chocolate chip icecream. I got about two of the gallon things of it and a pad of sticky notes.

I went home and put one of the gallons in the freezer after writing a note saying it's mine. I got a huge bowl and filled it up. I put it in the freezer and headed towards my room. Other than that, I guess it was pretty uneventful other than the usual killings.

December 15, 2003

I've been told I'm a bit paranoid when I'm alone outside, but I never believed them. Now I kinda do, since someone is following me! I decided to take a day break from Kira and just go over all the deaths I've missed tomorrow. I didn't realize going outside at twelve in the morning could be so dangerous. Actually I've been out all day and this guy has been following me. I pulled out my phone to send Daisuke a text.

I got a reply and went to the place we'd meet up at. Once I saw him I waved and shot him a smile. I typed something on my phone and showed him it. "So that's why…" I heard him mumbled and I just chuckled. "Anyway let's have some fun! We haven't had a chance to hang out in forever!" I said with a cheerful smile. "Okay, so where should we go?" I heard him say and I just shrugged. "Let's walk the alleyways and talk." I suggested and he seemed to agree.

"So, what do you think of this Kira fellow?" Daisuke asked once we were in the alleyway. "He's an evil douche bag that can die in a fiery pit in the deepest part of hell." I replied, getting a chuckle from him. "I see, you really hate this guy don't you?" He asked me once again. "Judging by how my father has his life on the line twenty four seven, yes I hate him." I said with a small laugh. It went on like this for awhile. I would say it was four in the morning when I decided to go home.

I told Daisuke goodbye and left. The man was still following me, what a creeper. I found a rock, turned around, and kicked it in his direction. I saw his feet shuffle a bit and I smirked. "Leave me alone, would ya?" I called out before walking away. Once I was inside my house I filled out all the death reports and went to sleep, oh what a nice sleep it 'twas.

December 20, 2003

Well after I cleared my head I figured something out. The man who was following me, he was probably sent by L. Oh well, I haven't really gone out since, but that's not the point. I have observed from yesterday that Kira is performing tests. I've hacked into my father's police records and inmates are dying. At least three that I know of have acted strange before they died. I believe Kira is testing these poor fools, that bastard. Other than that nothing of interest has come up. That was until they FBI started to drop dead.

* * *

_Well that was a fun chapter to write. I'm surprised I'm updating so soon, guess this has caught my interest for now. Anyway sorry if it's a bit of a short chapter and a bit uneventful, the next one will be better...I hope. Anyways today's guest is...Kira!...I mean Raito...ya that's what I meant._

_Raito: What's going on? Why did you call me Kira._

_Katomi: Me, saying you're Kira...unheard of!_

_Raito: I just heard you_

_Katomi: You heard wrong..._

_Kurai: My brother isn't Kira *Not until I find the evidence, then I'll turn his ass in...*_

_Katomi: You siblings need a hearing check! I didn't call him Kira._

_Raito: I'm reading it right now! Wait, Kurai are you investigating the Kira case too?_

_Kurai: I'm too stupid for that, I'm just a high school drop out after all, you got all the smart jeans *I'm lying through my fucking teeth*_

_Raito: I guess you're right, sorry about that!_

_And there you have it, that's all folks!_


	3. Flashback Montage!

December 31, 2003

"L, do you know reapers only eat apples?" I read out loud. "No, I did not know that, Kira." I said with a chuckle. I had once again used the power of friendship to get him to hack me some pictures. Over the course of this week there have been criminals writing suicide notes, three that I have counted so far. I looked at the paper and noticed something was off. It was a message for L, which I cracked…after an hour or two.

I also found out something…odd to say the least. I was correct about the FBI following me, sadly they are now dead. I found this information out while hacking into some…things in life. It seems the day that they sent out a file containing the names of each other, they all died of heart attacks. How did this all happen? Kira, obviously. The question I want to know is how. "Let's see here they found bodies scattered across the Kanto region…one at the bus stop…wait the bus stop! Bus stops have cameras, cameras can be hacked, I have a friend who hacks, so we can hack into the camera…genius!" I mumbled to myself while contacting Daisuke.

After begging him, he caved in and got me what I wanted. I only took an hour to get the file, but it was all good and dandy. "Reviewing montage!" I cheered while playing the security footage. I say him as he was leaving the bus, but something was off. "Rewind button…" I said while rewinding to when he got on the bus. "Now fast forward button…" I mumbled while going back to where I was. 'No folder…what was in it? He left it behind…it could be something important…probably isn't there anymore though.' I though while continuing the footage.

I kept watching as he fell down and I saw him do something strange. He looked up into the bus. It's like he was trying to see something…Kira! 'Kira was on that bus! Not only that but whatever was in that file must've been the murder weapon! Kira killed them all, by using one of their own!' I thought while watching the video over and over again. "This is some bad news right here…damn Kira." I mumbled while biting down on my pointer finger. I will kill that son of a…grrrrr!

I walked downstairs and saw my whole family. "Perfect timing, Kurai. We're having a family meeting." My mom said as I took a spot at the table. "I didn't want to bring this up, but you guys would find out sooner or later. I'm the head of the Kira investigation." My father said as we all looked at him. "That's really cool." Sayu said and I gave her a look. It really was cool, but I wouldn't admit it to him. "You know how dangerous this is for dad, right Sayu?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"I know, but dad will be okay." Sayu said with a reassuring smile. 'He should be fine…if Raito really is Kira. Wait if Raito is Kira…maybe I could save a criminal!' I thought thinking back to a bit of my past. It was a bit strange to have met him, but it wasn't really bad. He was a bit older than me at the time, and he reminded me a lot of someone else I had met before. Sadly this person I met for only a brief time ended up being a serial killer.

Flashback to America

I was a bit foolish at the time, but I really wanted to go. I had only been back for a year ever since I left for England, and I already wanted to leave again. I had already done tons of odd jobs to save up for this. Literally I escorted this thug since he swore someone was following him. I did get a good amount of money from him though. Since this only happened, I would like to say almost two years ago, it's still fresh in my mind.

I was in L.A at the time, just minding my own business when I met him. He was just sitting there alone in a park. His hair was a raven black and very messy. He had slight bags under his eyes and he was sitting in a strange stance. I walked up next to him and took a seat. "You're kinda strange." I said, hoping for a reaction. "Aren't you the strange one? Sitting next to a stranger then saying such things?" He said in a slightly deep voice.

Once I heard the voice, my heart sank a bit. I was hoping this was the same man I met back in England a year ago, but their voices are different. "Well you just looked lonely sitting in a park, so I decided to join you. I guess I'm a bit lonely too, I'm not the best at English so most people give me strange looks." I said with a small chuckle. "It sounds fine to me, just a small accent is all." He replied and I gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks…ummm…what can I call you?" I asked him and I saw his eyes look up to mine. I will admit the color of his eyes were strange, they were a blood red. "Rue Ryuzaki…and you?" He asked me and I gave him a smile before introducing myself. "Kurai Yagami, it's nice to meet you, Rue." I said, letting his name roll of my tongue. "You truly are strange." He mumbled. "I may be strange, but isn't everyone?" I questioned and he nodded his head.

After that we talked about some random things, with mostly just me talking. He was interesting, I kinda liked him. Not in that way, as in I wish to be his friend way. After I left I returned the next day to see him. He was there and it became a daily thing, it was one of my most favorite memories of America. The day I was leaving I found out the murders were due to him. I never really wanted to hold it against him though. He was a pretty good friend, and a lot different that my previous friend I met in England.

That's not the point anymore though, right now I have to find a way to convince Raito to keep him alive. He was a good friend, and very intelligent too. He could help out a lot on this case, since I probably won't get to work with L. Now to think of a way to convince him, even if that means I have to tell him what I've done when I disappeared.

Back to the present

I guess I spaced out thinking about America that I didn't notice the change in atmosphere. "Listen, twelve FBI agents all died in Japan yesterday." I heard my father say. "Killed by Kira, right?" Raito asked. 'No, they were killed by Santa Clause since they were on the naughty list.' I thought to myself while waiting for my father to say more. "It seems like anyone who chases Kira will lose their lives. It's because of this that the investigators under me are resigning one by one. The cruelty and danger involved in this investigation is unprecedented. I couldn't think of any reason to make them stay." My dad explained.

I think this is when it finally hit Sayu. "Dad, don't do it then! I don't want you to die." Sayu pleaded. "That's right, your life is more important than your pride. You should resign too." Our mom said, hoping to change his mind. "As I'm not a huge fan of my father working this case, it has to be done. Someone has to catch Kira, and that someone is our father. I understand that resigning isn't an option anymore." I explained, earning some looks from my family.

I could tell Sayu was going to protest, but my father cut her off. "No, Kurai is right. Besides I will never my back away from crime." My father said and Sayu and my mother gave him worried looks. "Admirable, dad. I support you." Raito said and we both looked at each other. "If anything happens to you, we will personally bring an end to Kira." Raito and I said in sync before leaving the room. I must admit, we probably looked badass right there. Oh the wonders of being twins and at times knowing what to say together.

January 1, 2004

I figured out a way to save Rue! I would just have to wait until my brother, probably Kira, comes home. Well I may call him Rue, but I found out his real name is Beyond Birthday. I knew I'd have to pay him a visit soon, and it would be hard. I heard he is staying in an asylum somewhere in Britain. I don't know how he got there or why they put him there, but he's there. I have been working some more odd jobs, one of them being a bodyguard.

I know I'm not the strongest girl around, but I knew some self defense. Besides this guy is more paranoid than I am, so it's probably nothing. I'm also getting paid a good amount of money for this job too. I decided after I convince Kira not to kill Beyond, I'll go visit him. I'm probably going to be leaving tomorrow on a week trip, not too long.

I had been sleeping on the couch when I woke up to Raito shaking me. "Raito, where's everyone else?" I asked while rubbing my eyes. "Mom is at a party and Sayu wanted to stay at a friend's house to go to a shrine." Raito explained. I wasn't too surprised since we had already stayed up till midnight the other day for new years. "I see, anyway I've been meaning to tell you something." I started off saying and I got his attention.

"What would that be?" Raito asked me and I let off a cheesy smile. "Let's go to one of our rooms first, I don't want mom to suddenly walk in on our conversation." I explained and he nodded. We went to his room and I plopped on the bed, while he sat at his computer chair. "What is it you need?" He asked and I sat up. "To tell you the truth, I've been really worried ever since Kira appeared. I'm not much worried about me since I don't get into things, but more of a friend." I explained and he nodded.

"You know when I left for two months so I could go to America two years ago?" I asked and he perked up a bit. Doesn't really surprise me since I never talk about my trips. "What about it?" He asked and I let out a sigh. "I ended up meeting this one guy, and we become close friends. The day I left I found out he was Beyond Birthday." I said, with a fake tear balling up in my eye, hear the word fake?

"You mean the one from the L.A murder case?" Raito asked me, shocked. "Yes, he's not a bad person though! I don't want him to die, so I'm really worried. What if Kira doesn't know?" I asked him, almost pleading. "Know what?" He asked me, and I tried not to smirk. "The fact that they are alike. BB was trying to make a case not even L could solve. He's seen L before! He might even know his name! All I know is that he's not a bad person." I explained to Raito.

"He killed people." Raito explained and I looked at him. "He may have killed people, but I remember I once was told something. I knew he was the murderer for awhile, I just didn't say anything. He also knew that I knew, so he told me something. He only killed people who were already close to death." I explained, making Raito look suspicious. "How could he know this?" He asked and I looked up. "I don't know for sure, but I knew he wasn't lying. Those red eyes of his wouldn't lie to me!" I retorted.

"Red eyes?" Raito asked and I nodded. "His eye color was red…" I told him. "Anyway, if what you're saying is true he might live. That is, if Kira is as smart as people say he is. He'll probably try to use BB, then when he has exhausted his use, he'll kill him. So all we have to do is get Kira before he kills him." Raito explained and I let a small smile form on my lips. "Thank you, Raito. I also would like to say I'll be leaving tomorrow. Only for a week this time, I just have some business to attend to." I said before leaving the room.

I plopped on my bed and did the usual recording of criminal deaths. After they stopped I put my computer in a small briefcase and put some clothes and money in there. I would be leaving tomorrow to pay a visit to my close friend, and hopefully save his life while I'm at it. Now I just need to write a meaningful note saying I'll be back in a week…oh the joy.

* * *

_Okay so I hope this chapter was more interesting than the previous one. Today's special guest is...Kurai!_

_Kurai: I've been in the past two chaper's special guest section though._

_Katomi: But I never said your name up there._

_Kurai: You're a special kind of stupid._

_Katomi: Anyway...so BB...is he hot?_

_Kurai: Extremely..._

_Katomi: I knew it! So...who is this other guy you met in England?  
_

_Kurai: It's so obvious...besides you already know who it is._

_Katomi: Ah touche.  
_

_So I'm taking votes: Team L or Team BB for Kurai to go with. I need to know so I can start writing things to hint it...here's the score so far with them_

_L- 1_

_BB:- 0_

_Since I've only gotten one comment saying who it should be. So help me decide...I suck at this. Also to "I Am The Real L" who said BB is older, I have no idea. I just assumed he was younger since he was suppose to be a successor for L. He isn't much younger though...if anyone knows his real age please tell me. Also Kurai turned 18! Hurray for her!_


	4. Dirty Mags :D

_So far it is  
_

_L- 2_

_BB- 0_

_Anyone else want to vote for pairings? Next chapter will introduce L, so yay~_

* * *

January 2, 2004

Spending almost twelve hours on a plane isn't exactly my idea of fun. Not only that, but I was stuck next to some gossip girl. She kept going on and on about how this one guy might like her. I bet if that guy saw how she was acting now, he would hightail it out of there. Anyway despite the long and horrendous plane trip, when I got there I was really happy. I had about six days of sightseeing ahead of me.

Now for the first thing to do, check into my hotel. I walked up to the hotel I called the night before and got my room key. I went up and put everything away and hide my laptop underneath the bed, because nobody would check there. I looked outside, it was beautiful. The sky was clear and it wasn't too cold out, but I still had to put on a jacket. I wore my usual besides my black shirt being long sleeved this time.

I walked out to call a taxi. Imagine his surprise when I told him I wanted to go sightseeing at an asylum. He didn't protest though since it was his job. I got there and I must say I felt genuinely bad for BB. Being stuck in a crappy place like this, it must suck. I went into the front office and was greeted by an old lady. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked in one of those sweet old lady voices.

"I'm here to visit a dear friend of mine." I explained and she nodded. "Who might this be?" She asked me, keeping her smile. "Beyond Birthday." I said with a sweet smile. At the mention of this name her face went into a scowl. "Didn't realize he had any…friends…" She said in a bit of a sour voice. "Well I'm here, may I see him?" I asked and she gave me a weird look. "You can see him, just be careful. He's a lunatic that man is." She explained as she brought me to a room.

I was actually very surprised. I didn't realize asylums allowed their serial killers to have visitors, but I guess they do. I sat down in one of the chairs and waited for about ten minutes. Once I saw that messy head of his I couldn't help but smile. "Geez, you're hair is still a mess." I commented and I could tell a shift in his emotion. "What are you doing in the UK?" was his first question.

"Visiting a dear ol' friend of mine, he goes by the name of Rue Ryuzaki." I said with a smirk. "It's been awhile hasn't it?" He asked and I just nodded. "Heard of Kira yet?" I asked and he looked at me again. "Of course I have…all the people in here know about him." BB responded and a smirked. "I've been working on the case myself, and wanted to visit to see if you're okay. After all you are a serial killer." I explained.

He gave a small nod and I could tell he wanted something. "Here's your jam, bought it just for you." I said while handing him a jar of jam I brought with me. His face perked up as he grabbed the jam. He did his usual with eating it straight from the jar. "You're manners have certainly improved." I commented. "I've been stuck with crazies every day, what do you expect?" He replied, taking another mouthful of jam.

"I'm living with crazy." I said with a visible smirk spreading across my face. "How so?" He once again asked."Let's not get into this. In truth I'm trying to save you at the moment. Kira will surly try to kill you, so I'm here to prevent it." I explained while biting my pointer finger. "How can you do that?" He asked me and a smiled. "I know who Kira is." I mouthed to him, being careful of any cameras that might be in the room.

He looked a bit taken back before nodding again. "How?" He asked and I gave him a wicked smile. "I live with him." I mouthed once again. Now he was really shocked, although he did a good job hiding it. "This is certainly…interesting." BB commented before I reached for some jam. Out of instinct he pulled it away. "Gimme some jam!" I complained in a childish voice, until he gave in.

"Anyway I have a plan. If L accepts me into the task force, I'll lay down a condition. That condition will be to allow you to work on the case as well." I whispered as I grabbed some jam. "He'll never allow it." He replied and I stared at him. "I'll make him allow it then." I retorted. He was a little taken back, but I didn't care. I want to get him out of here and into safety. It's not like I'm in love with him, he's just one of the few people I trust…and he just happens to be a serial killer.

The rest of my trip wasn't to amusing to say the least. I went to visit BB everyday and it reminded me of LA. He was a bit surprised of how fast I was able to figure it out, but I reminded him I was there for the first killing. My brother was definitely acting weird. I hate to admit it, but I'm almost…no I am 100% sure Raito Yagami is Kira. I just need the evidence to back it up, but how? Will I be able to arrest my own brother?

January 8, 2004

I know it may look suspicious crawling through a window, but it's my window okay. It was only around ten in the morning and everyone in my family was gone. I always leave my window open when I leave incase this happens. I don't bring my keys with me, since I always forget. Anyway back to what's happening.

I heaved myself over the window and landed on the floor with a loud thud noise. I ran downstairs, unlocked the door, and grabbed my bags and put them inside. "My bed! I've missed you!" I said while falling on my bed. It wasn't like the hotel's bed was uncomfortable, it just wasn't mine. I laid there for a minute or two before I got up. I looked in my bags before I saw my computer and headphones.

I put in my headphones and started listening to some music I bought in the Uk. It was a marvelous thing it was. I looked for my remote and turned the television to the news. School hadn't ended yet, so it was pretty boring. "I need icecream…" I stated while getting up from my bed. I paused the news and went downstairs. I opened up the freezer and I was about to kill someone.

"A gallon…a whole gallon…missing…: I started mumbling to myself. "Sayu…Raito…you are so dead!" I said while getting out the new gallon. My parents don't eat mint icecream, so it had to be one of them, or both. "I put a sticky note specifically stating it's mine, and they eat it anyway. I said I'd be gone for a week, not a year." I complained while getting a large bowl filled with the heavenly substance.

I put the gallon away and went back into my bedroom. I turned on the television and grabbed one of my pillows. I was hugging my pillow, eating icecream, and watching the news all at the same time. Wasn't this just dandy. So much fun stuff going on here. I'm so bored…so very bored…I need to think of a way to get back at my siblings.

After an hour of watching news I noticed a victim dying. "Computer…where is you?" I said while pulling up my computer. I had just finished my bowl of icecream and was about to get a second. I got my computer and wrote down the name and time of the death. I paused the television and got another bowl. As I went to my bedroom I heard the front door open. 'Who's home?' I thought then glanced at the clock.

I saw it was around four thirty, so it was probably Raito. I waited for his bedroom door to close then I let out a smirk. 'Now to surprise him, and get back at him for the icecream.' I thought while I silently opened my door. I waited a couple seconds and heard some page flipping. 'Studying eh? It'd be a shame if someone…interrupted.' I thought then bursted the door open. Luckily for me it wasn't locked or I'd look really stupid.

When I saw Raito, I couldn't help the huge grin that formed on my face. "I so called it!" I said while diving for his bed. On his bed was a dirty magazine and him reading that magazine. "When'd you get back?" Raito asked a bit surprised. "Like an hour ago, now lemme see this." I said while grabbing the magazine. "How do their boobs get this big?" I asked in a shocked voice. "Kurai, could you leave? This is a bit awkward." Raito suggested.

"Hey, I'm just happy you had your pants up when I came in here." I said then giggled. "Kurai!" Raito said and I noticed a small blush. "Raito!" I called back, than started laughing some more. "Geez, is that the only thing ever going through your mind?" Raito asked me. "Of course it isn't. I'm just trying to crack your perfect shell. Nobody in the world is allowed to be as perfect as you act. Besides now I have some dirt on you. Have anymore…Raito?" I asked, saying his name in a mocking way.

" Wait…what! Kurai!" Raito said as he saw me jump off the bed. "Going through Raito's stuff! Oh the fun this is!" I sang while going to his bookshelf. I searched his bookshelf and saw some textbooks and other regular books. Nothing of interest, then as I turned my elbow hit one of the text books. It fell and some magazines spilled out. "Hehehehe I found your stash!" I exclaimed while going through them.

"Damn, I was hoping you would at least have a Playgirl magazine…" I mumbled a bit. "Why would I have that?" He asked me, a bit annoyed. "Well most of their magazines are bought by men so I had assumed…" I said with a sheepish chuckle. "I'm not gay…" He mumbled and I smirked. "Light, did you know that if you spell our last name in English then read it backwards it spells 'I'm a gay' interesting, huh?" I said with a chuckle.

"Really?" Raito asked and I nodded. "Test it out if you don't believe me. Although I myself am not gay, I find it rather amusing." I said and I saw Raito getting some paper. "You're right…" He mumbled and I laughed. "Thought I was lying, did ya?" I said then looked at his video games. "I wanna play Mario Golf!" I exclaimed while turning his television on. "Geez, you're such a kid at times." Raito said while grabbing the other controller.

We ended up playing until it was dinner time. Luckily for me before the game was on I rushed to my bedroom and put up my icecream. I ran downstairs and got a huge hug from Sayu. "You're back, where did you go this time?" Sayu asked and I smiled. "That's a story for another time, now let's eat!" I said while taking my seat. "You didn't do anything bad while you were gone, did you?" My mom questioned.

"I've never smoked weed, snorted cocaine, or kissed a guy. I'm good!" I stated with my hands up in a defensive way. After a minute my mom spoke up again. "More music videos? You should watch the news more, Sayu" My mom complained. "No way, Ryuga is the love of my life!" Sayu complained. "I say I'm cooler than he is though." I said with a smirk. "No way!" Sayu said and I ran up to the television.

I copied some of his moves then started laughing with Sayu. "See, I'm way cooler." I said then sat back down. "Hey, what's this, a news bulletin?" Sayu said and I looked up. "It says their sending 1,500 Kira investigators to Japan." Sayu read out loud. "What a stupid move." Raito said and Sayu looked at him confused. "A public announcement like this is useless. If they really wanted to investigate, they'd have to do so secretly. Even FBI agents that went undercover were killed. Publicly announcing that they're sending in more investigators would only increase the casualties." Raito explained.

"Ah, that's true! Nii-san is so smart!" Sayu said in amazement. "This news report is probably just a bluff that the police are trying to scare Kira with. It's so obvious Kira is probably laughing at them now. "Or they're trying to see how Kira would react to this." I said, biting my pointer. "What do you mean, Nee-san?" Sayu asked and I looked up. I guess Raito was also curious.

"Well maybe he'd start killing investigators or something, I dunno. Of course I wouldn't put it like this. Kira seems childish so if you wish to see a reaction you should say something like, "Police sent in 1,500 agents, and within a week half of them dyed from heart attacks." Kira would know he didn't kill them and get pissed." I explained. "Ah, that's also true." Sayu said and I got up, excusing myself from dinner.

After dinner I got my icecream I never ate and went back to my room. I turned on the news and waited. After who knows how long a purse snatcher and an embezzler died. "Geez, Kira…what's up with you today? I mean I can't really complain since not a lot of people are dying…but something is up." I mumbled to myself.

After the usual time when people stopped dying drew near I rested my head. "It's two in the morning…I'm showering!" I said, not caring that everyone else in my family was probably asleep. I ended up taking a bubble bath with some music playing in the background. Afterwards I fell asleep without even putting on covers, it was a long day.

January 12, 2004

"This is the worst possible thing in history…I've run out of icecream!" I said while looking around I was home alone that day and was bored to tears. "Guess I'll go hang out with Daisuke or something and get some icecream on my way back." I mumbled to myself. I got changed then headed out the front door. Other than my little icecream run, there wasn't anything of particular interest going on.

January 17, 2004

"Good luck on your test!" I called out as Raito left the house. Today was the day he was going to be taking his college entrance exams, I'm so proud ! Not only that, but today is the day I move out! I was able to find an affordable apartment to move into, now I just had to say goodbye. "I'll miss you guys!" I said while giving Sayu a huge hug.

"You are going to visit though, right?" Sayu questioned me. "Well duh, I'd be a horrible sister if I didn't" I said with a smirk. With that I left to my new place. It wasn't in the most desirable location, but that didn't matter. Now I had a secure place to continue this investigation. I can also leave to foreign countries without having to put any notes behind. This was amazing.

The apartment wasn't very large, it was actually kinda puny. It was a one bedroom, two bathroom place. When you walked in there was a living room and behind it was the kitchen. Next to the kitchen was a half bathroom. There was a hallway next to the kitchen. That led to my bedroom and a full bathroom. Like I said it was small, but it was livable. Now to get started with some more investigation type things!

* * *

_So now that I'm out of the "three chapter faze" as I like to call it (rapidly posting three chapters within a three day period) updates will take a bit longer...probably. So anyway today we have BB!  
_

_BB: So this is the place Kurai told me about..._

_Katomi: What do you mean?_

_BB: She told me some psycho chic takes characters and has them talk about random things._

_Katomi: I was called a chic :D_

_BB: I get why she also called you psycho..._

_Katomi: I'm not psycho...I'm limited edition._

_Kurai: *cough* psycho *cough*_

_Katomi: Icecream whore..._

_BB: That's not very nice._

_Katomi: I'm not a nice person._

_Kurai: She really isn't, she one time blew a blow horn in my ear!_

_Katomi: It got you up didn't it?_

_That's all there is. I would also just like to thank the reviews, favorites, and follows...I feed off of them...feed me...woof!_


	5. Panda!

_So far the score is  
_

_L- 2_

_BB- 2_

_It's a tie oh no~ Anyway this chapter has L in it, so now who shall she end up with?_*Puts on a serious face* Only you can _decide!_

* * *

April 5, 2004

I don't care what people say, being an independent adult sucks! I have an online job, thank goodness, but it's still a pain. Bills are everywhere! It's such a pain working on the Kira case and working online! Customer service is a pain, someone asked me once what was wrong with her computer, she only spilt milk on it. People are so stupid, anyway I guess I should shut up and continue with what's going on.

Well Beyond is still alive and kicking, so that's always good to hear. Also today my brother is going to be entering college. He's a class representative, along with some other kid. I decided to go and congratulate him as he exits the building, so that's where I am…in front of To-oh university, arguing with security. "This is for graduates only." The guard said and I let out a small laugh. "Listen, I'm just here to congratulate my twin brother for becoming a class representative." I said with a chuckle.

"You're brother is one of the freshman representatives?" The guard asked me. "Raito Yagami, my brother, got a perfect score on all the tests. I haven't seen him ever since I moved out so I would like to congratulate him." I explained. "Fine, don't cause any trouble. I'll be watching you." The guard said before leaving. 'Oh no, I'm so scared now…idiot.' I thought before sitting down on one of the benches.

After an hour I started to see people leaving the building. A couple looked at me in surprise, probably since I look like Raito. I kept waiting until I saw a familiar guy. "Raito!" I called out and a couple girls gave me a death glare. "Kurai, what are you doing here?" Raito asked me once he was close enough. "Geez, can't a girl congratulate her own twin brother?" I asked while shrugging my shoulders. "You could've waited until we got home." Raito explained and I chuckled.

"So, what's my old room being used for?" I asked while walking next to him. "It's now a guest bedroom." Raito explained and I let out a soft chuckle. "I had thought dad would've turned it into a home office." I said until I heard a voice. "Yagami-kun!" A familiar voice called out. 'Wait this voice…I know I've heard it before. Not in Japanese though, in a different language. It's not Beyond's voice…it's…wait it couldn't be!" I thought while turning around.

I froze in place at the sight before me. My friend from the UK, the man who never even told me his name. He was standing right there, calling for my brother. 'Now what did I use to call him again…Oh right!' I thought before grinning a bit. "Panda!" I said while running up and glomping him. "Kurai, is that you?" Panda asked me and I looked at him. "You remember me, I'm so happy! How long has it been, three years now right?" I asked while giggling.

"I suppose that is correct." He said in his usual monotone voice, oh how I've missed this voice. "You never called me after I left, jerk!" I said while puffing out my cheeks. "Sorry, I've been very busy." Panda said while biting his thumb. 'Oh, now I see where I got that habit. I use to tease him about it, but I was original and used my pointer.' I thought while laughing a bit more. "Kurai, do you know this guy?" Raito asked me and I nodded.

"You know when I disappeared for three months without telling anyone? Well I went to the UK, and that's where I met Panda. He never actually told me his name, so that's what I call him." I said with a smile. "Hideki Ryuga…" Panda said and I looked at him. 'Okay, why is he giving me such an obvious alias?' I thought to myself. "I prefer Panda." I said while giving him a bored look. He was a smart guy so he knew I saw through his alias.

"Anyway, Yagami-kun I wanted to say thanks for today." Panda said while waving to Raito. 'Something is strange though…Panda is really smart…he knows my brother…he's using an obvious alias…he doesn't look professional in the least…oh god!' I thought as my eyes widened a bit. "No, thank you." Raito said with a smile. I saw a large car and I saw Panda getting into it. 'I only have one chance at the moment, let's see if I'm right.' I thought to myself as Panda said something else to Raito.

I skipped over to him and bent near his ear. "Bye it was nice seeing you again, L." I said with a giggle while running back up to Raito. Yes, I came to a conclusion that this man was indeed L. I looked back and saw a small smirk that I had only seen four of five times on him. It was the smirk he used to give me when I was correct. I gave him a smile before he drove off. Well, this was a great day. "Anyway, I need to get back home. I have an online job that I need to get back to. Tell Sayu and Mom I said hi, and if you dad comes home tell him I said good luck on the case." I said before hoping on my motorcycle.

"How'd you afford that, thought you could barely afford the apartment." Raito pointed out. "I got this three days ago after saving up for like two months. You know my job pays fairly well." I stated before waving bye to him. I drove off and got to my apartment. I laid back down on my bed and sighed. Since my brother is defiantly Kira, he's going to have a lot more free time to kill people with now that he's in college. This is going to be a pain in my…buttocks. Thought I was gonna curse, huh? Not today my dear friends.

April 7, 2004

"Please, I don't want to go though!" Sayu complained to me, "Besides I don't have a car." She finished saying. I had decided to visit my family. When I got there I found out Raito forgot his cell phone. He had left on a day off and forgot it behind. My mom asked Sayu to go to the college to give it to him, and this is where we are now. "Fine, I'll be back later on today, now give me the cell phone." I said and Sayu handed me my brother's cell.

I went into it really fast and changed my contact information on his phone. He'll probably get a bit mad, but it's worth it. I got on my motorcycle and drove over to the college. I don't know how he can stand going to this place every day, it's just as bad as school. I saw him and I wanted to laugh. He is such a hypocrite, isn't he? Thought he said he wouldn't be playing tennis anymore. "Raito!" I called out and I saw him turn to me.

"What are you doing her, Kurai?" Raito asked once I was close enough to him. "You forgot your cell phone, idiot. Anyway you guys going to place tennis?" I asked once I noticed Panda was behind him, or should I say L? Let's stick with Panda, he's undercover and I like it better than L. "Um, ya I guess." Raito said and knew what I was thinking. "You guess? It's a yes or no question baby brother." I said with a laugh.

"Since when was I the youngest one?" Raito asked me. "Because I already have a house and a job, while you still live with our parents and you're going to college. I think I won!" I said with a smirk. "You don't make any sense." Raito mumbled and I just followed. "Are you going to be watching, Kurai?" Panda asked me after a minute. "I'll allow you to guess on that one." I said with another smirk. "Since Raito is your brother and I am a friend, I would assume so." Panda said while putting his thumb to his mouth.

"You know you shouldn't assume things." I stated with a smile. Yes, I know I'm a huge hypocrite, but I enjoy teasing my dear Panda. "Why is that, Kurai?" Panda asked me and I let out, once again, another smirk. "Because the next time you sleep I might assume you're dead and burry you in my backyard." I said with a playful wink. "I see your sense of humor hasn't changed after these three years." Panda stated. "If anything it's gotten worse." Raito added and I kicked him, playfully of course. I'm a playful person.

We got to the tennis courts and I sat on the bench. "I'm going to root for Panda this time! Only I'm allowed to beat him!" I called out. "Yes, but up to this day you've never beaten me at anything." Panda said and I frowned. "That's why my brother isn't allowed to beat you, that's my goal and I refuse to let him beat my goal." I said while slumping in my seat. Panda was the first to serve and of course, it was amazing.

'Damn, guess I probably shouldn't challenge him in tennis…I'd lose…defiantly.' I thought while watching my brother say something to him. I watched as the ball whizzed back and forth, these guys could be professionals! I guess I wasn't the only one who thought this because in no time the game had a referee and a crowd. I guess I spaced out after awhile, lost in my own thoughts.

I will admit, I've known about Panda's identity for two years now. I just never really found it important. The reason I know is because of two main factors. First off, the man was brilliant. When I first met him we ended up having tons of contests in wits. He ended up winning all of the rounds. Second is because of Beyond. He had once told me the reason for these murders was to create a case that L couldn't even solve. He even went through the trouble of impersonating him.

I told him after a day of knowing him that he reminded me of this one man. He asked if this man was a genius, and of course I told him he was. He said it was probably L then, and now I know for a fact. Would I ever tell L I've known his identity for two years? Of course I would and I will. I can at least have that bit of information on him. Now that I think about it some more though, if he's introduced himself to my brother he's also shown himself to the task force. I had already thought of this possibility not long ago, but now I know. I enjoy knowing a lot of things about him.

"Aw, they are only doing one set?" I heard some people saying. Was it already over? Who won then? By the pissed off look my brother had on, he lost. Good Panda, not losing to Kira. I think I'll annoy him a bit though. "Raito, who won? I spaced out near the end so I missed it." I said while running up to him "I lost…" Raito said and I smirked a bit. "You gonna have a rematch one of these days?" I asked and he looked up at me. "Probably, it was a lot of fun even if I lost." Raito said with his women killer smile.

"Anyway good job, now I'm going to talk to Panda for a sec." I said while running off to L. "Good boy, you didn't lose. I would never let it go if you did." I said with a smirk. "I am aware of that. Anyway the other day…" Panda said, not wanting to really speak about it. "Do you still have my number?" I asked and he shook his head. "I lost it some time ago." He admitted and I smirked. I grabbed his arm and took out a pen I just so happen to have on me. I put my number on his arm and big as I could.

"Was it necessary to write this big?" Panda asked and I smirked. "Of course it is, a guy with a girl's number on his arm must be a popular guy." I said while signing my name. He pulled his sleeve down and looked at me. "Call me and set up a time to meet up, I'll explain there." I said before I remembered something. "By the way you're probably going to be going out for coffee today, just as you assumed. Also don't tell Raito about me and the Kira case, I'm undercover." I said before waving. I guess I was pushing my luck, but if this was L then I know why he had a game.

He suspects my brother and this was just to show they are now 'friends'. My brother will ask to go out and get some drinks at a café and there L will ask him questions regarding the case. Of course, this is all an assumption. He'll also ask my brother things only Kira would know. My brother already knows this so he won't lose to such a game.

I got back to my old home and was greeted by Sayu. "Hey Sayu, what's going on?" I asked while giggling at her excited behavior. "What took so long?" She asked me and I just grinned. "Our brother played a game of tennis, and I watched the show. It was pretty good." I said while chuckling. "Now I wish I had gone!" Sayu said then I just shook my head. I heard my phone ringing and I picked up. "Kurai get to the hospital now! You're father had a heart attack, don't tell Sayu!" I heard my mom say.

"I already have to go back to work, that's not fair. Sayu I have to go, goodbye." I said while waving to an upset Sayu. "Thank you, Kurai." My mom said before hanging up. I got on my bike and got to the hospital. I went into the room and saw Raito and L next to him. "Dad, how are you?" I asked in a gentle voice. "I'm alright, Kurai." He told me and I nodded. "What caused it? Kira?" I asked, still keeping my calm.

"That's what I thought as I went down." My father admitted. "The question though, was it him?" I asked already knowing the answer. 'It was most likely stress related. Kira has never let anyone live, besides he wouldn't target his own father.' I thought to myself while biting down on my pointer finger. "It was probably just stress related, with this case and all. And Kurai, how many times have I told you not to do that." My father said with a warm smile. "Sorry, it's become a habit." I admitted. I saw L and I knew he was thinking 'It's karma for teasing me' in his head.

"Anyway, I should let you men talk. I just wanted to drop off some things and check up on you. Goodbye dad, get well soon. Bye Raito, by Panda." I said as I left the room. Well this just proves my point that he's met the task force. Now to continue on my investigation!

April 13, 2004

Yay, I have a date! Okay, so maybe it isn't a date, but it's close. Yesterday Panda called me telling me to meet him at this one café to discuss my knowledge of him. Jerk used a blocked number though so I couldn't call back. Anyway I made sure to not look too eager so I'm wearing my usual. It wasn't my fault I found L to be attractive, although not as attractive as Beyond…it doesn't matter though. I got on my bike and rode to the promised place. I walked in and found L sitting in his awkward stance.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as I sat down. "We both know why you are here, yes?" L asked and I nodded. "First off, was I correct about the coffee thing?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Yay, anyway you should know I'm a smart kid. Of course I'd know a lot about the case." I said then leaned in my seat. "I'll have you know I suspect you of being Kira." L stated and I nodded. "Whatever." I yawned while waving over a waitress. "Hey, can I get an apple pie and some hot chocolate?" I asked and she nodded.

"You know, reapers love apples." I said with a smirk. "How do you have that information?" Panda asked me while moving his head to the side. "I have a friend who knows a thing or two about hacking. I got the pictures and found out the code. It only took two hours." I said while waiting for my food. "I'm surprised you haven't protested about being a Kira suspect." L said and I smiled. "Doesn't matter to me. I know I'm not Kira, and eventually you'll know too. When the real Kira is caught that is. All I have to do is wait until then and all suspicion will be cleared. The truth always wins in this world." I said as I saw my pie.

"Here you are." The waitress said and I just smiled. "Seems logical enough, do you know about the FBI agents?" L asked me and I nodded. "I know they were killed. I also think that whoever Raye Penber was trailing might be Kira." I stated and L looked at me with a smirk. "Why do you think that?" L asked me. "I watched footage of his death. First off he had a file in his hands, second when he was dying he tried to look at something in the bus. It has to be Kira, besides he probably looked once he heard a familiar voice." I explained while taking my first bite.

I must say I prefer pumpkin pie, but I had to get apple. Just so I could use that one line on L. "Also, you smirked." I said while looking at him. "Do you know who he was trailing?" L asked me and I must say, I think I know what he was implying. "Probably my family, and another one. He only had a couple days so it can't be more than three families." I said, taking in another bite. "Do you believe your brother is Kira?" L asked me, and I smirked.

"I know it has to be him, I just need evidence now. As much as I hate admitting it, he is the only person who fits the bill. Sadly I can't get him arrested since the court doesn't let 'He seems like Kira' go by them." I said while watching his reactions. "Why do you think this?" L asked again. I'll admit I was getting bored of answering all his questions. It did feel nice though, since I knew so much.

"It started with the first victim. I was a bit surprised when he died, but didn't think too much of it at the time. My mom told me to get my brother since he had cram school. He seemed a bit shaken up. When he came home that day he didn't really say anything, just went into his room. The next five days he seemed really stressed, he also lost some weight. Then awhile later my dad came home and told us they think it might be a student. After that criminals started dying by the hour. Also I went into his room and I noticed he was reading pervy mags. I knew something was up and guessed the house was bugged. He was making a show of how he locks his room because of the mags." I said with a long sigh.

"You seem very knowledgeable about this case." L stated and I nodded. "I've been investigating ever since the third victim died. Oh forgot to tell you another reason is BB. He isn't dead yet since I talk to Raito. I said he might know your name and such, and Kira probably knows this too. Raito suggested he'd probably find your name, than kill BB after his use was exhausted. He hasn't died yet, has he?" I stated.

"You know about the LA murder case?" L asked, a bit taken back. "BB is my friend, I even went to pay him a visit a whole ago." I said and L nodded. "So that's where you went." L mumbled. "By the way, it isn't nice to bug people's bedrooms." I said. "Why do you think it was me?" L asked, biting his thumb. "Because you're a sore loser and will do anything to win, that's why." I said, mimicking his act, although with my pointer.

L nodded and saw my gesture. "It's become a habit hasn't it? It's what you get for teasing though." L stated and I smiled. "You're so predictable at times." I said before paying for my stuff. "That seems like enough for today, we should do this again." I said while getting up. "Wait before you go, would you want to work on the Kira case?" L asked me. That's how I started working on the task force with my favorite Panda…and my favorite serial killer.

* * *

_Yay It's finished! I actually wrote this chapter a week ago, I just never got around to the proof reading. Anway what do you think of L? Is he being Ooc? Oh gawd what if he is?! Screw it, I don't even care anymore. So anyway today we have L here with us!_

_L: I would just like to say that BB will not be working for us._

_Katomi: Yes, he is._

_L: I will not have someone who hates me, work with me._

_Katomi: Yes, you will._

_L: I can't let it happen._

_Katomi: I know your name, your full name._

_L: I'll see if I can get him out of the asylum._

_Kurai: It's that easy to beat him?_

_Katomi: Yep, although I won't tell you his real name._

_Kurai: *Whisper voice* I can always ask Beyond._

_Katomi: *Also whispering* I know_

_So ya, that's about it. Next chapter...I should make a sneak preview!_

_**"L, I said I'd make him promise not to kill you." I said with an amused smirk. "Even still, he is a serial killer. He'll probably asked for some conditions, like you are. They probably won't be in my favor." L explained to me and I just sighed. "Let's make a bet then." I said, holding back a laugh. "What are the conditions?" L asked me, keeping his monotone voice. "If he says anything other than wanting strawberry jam for his condition, he won't work with us. If he does make this condition though, he gets to join the investigation." I said, grinning madly. "Fine..." L said, going back to biting his thumb.**_


	6. I hate Sakura Tv!

_Hey guys so the next chapter will be the last you can vote on before the official pairing is released. So now for the votes!_

_L-III (3)_

_BB- V (5)_

* * *

April 16, 2004

"L, hey L!" I said, trying to get the detectives attention. We were, at the moment, in a car on the way to the new headquarters, also known as a hotel room. "Yes, Kurai?" L asked me in a monotone voice. "You know the conditions I told you about?" I asked, giggling. "I said yes to the icecream, no to BB." L stated and I made a pouting face. Now, how do I convince the most childish detective in the world?

"L, I said I'd make him promise not to kill you." I said with an amused smirk. "Even still, he is a serial killer. He'll probably ask for some conditions, like you are. They probably won't be in my favor." L explained to me and I just sighed. "Let's make a bet then." I said, holding back a laugh. "What are the conditions?" L asked me, keeping his monotone voice.

"If he says anything other than wanting strawberry jam for his condition, he won't work with us. If he does make this condition though, he gets to join the investigation." I said, grinning madly. "Fine..." L said, going back to biting his thumb. I would just like to say BB and I never made a plan for this. He won't know it's a plan, but I know this man too well. He is smart and only a tad bit childish, so it'll work out.

"Watari, please call up BB's asylum." L said, biting his thumb. Once the phone was handed to him, I waited. "Yes, I would like to speak to Beyond Birthday." L said and waited. "Is this Beyond?" L asked and I guess he got some sarcastic reply from BB. "I'd like to ask you to help out on our investigation." L said simply after asking a series of questions to make sure it was him. "You are allowed one condition." L said, waiting in anticipation, although he didn't show it in the slightest.

"I see, okay…" L said, mumbling the last part before hanging up. "He asked for jam, didn't he?" I asked with a smirk. "He did…" L said, and I knew he was feeling defeated. "I'll buy some jam tomorrow then." I said while leaning back in the seat. Now I wonder how my dad will react. Not only to the fact that I'll be helping out on the investigation, but I'm friends with L and a serial killer. It'll be fun to see his reaction!

We finally arrived and I walked in with L and Watari. We went to the third from the top floor, if that makes sense. We got there and we were the first to arrive. I sat on the couch and looked at L and Watari. I had only seen Watari once or twice when I first met L, but he seemed like a respectable man. He brought L and I some snacks, well mostly L. L got who knows how many pieces of cake, I just got a half a gallon tub of mint chocolate chip icecream. Ah, deals were always so sweet.

We were both on the computer, eating, when the other investigators came in. "Ryuzaki, why is Mr. Yagami's daughter doing here?" I heard someone say, whom I assumed was Aizawa. "I had a feeling she could be a beneficial member to have here on the Kira task force." Panda said, not even bothering to look up.

I could feel the other's eyes going onto me and I let out a sigh. I knew exactly what they were thinking. "Leaving high school was my choice. It doesn't mean I'm an idiot." I explained before lifting my head up. I saw them and tried to remember their aliases. "Anyway, I'm Kurai Asashi. It's a pleasure to work with you guys." I said, shooting a glare at my Aizawa. "No offense Kurai, but is she capable of working on this case, Ryuzaki-san?" I heard Matsuda say. "I feel Kurai is fully capable of working on this case. Also we're going to be having another person coming to work with us." L explained.

"Who else is coming to work with us?" Aizawa asked in a stern voice. "Rue Ryuzaki." L stated, making me smile. "L, you have a brother?" Matsuda asked in surprised. "Matsui-san, Rue is the person who Panda stole the alias from." I explained while giving my Panda an innocent look. "Stole?" Matsuda repeated. "It's a long story and it won't affect the case, therefore I'll keep that information classified." L said, looking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him before getting back to work. That was my great introduction to the task force, fun wasn't it?

April 18, 2004

"The only information we have about Naomi's whereabouts is from an employee at a hotel she was staying at. She was reported as leaving very late at night on December 27." Ukita explained. "Should we go public with this case? We can't get any fast results with only two people investigating." Ukita explained to L.

"No, that wouldn't be good. This is related to the Kira case. If Naomi is still alive and we go public with this information, we'd just kill her. Although if it is truly needed we could withhold her connection to the Kira case and be careful not to release any pictures." I said while biting my pointer. "That seems like the logical thing to do." L said. "That's hard to do, besides if we don't say it's related to Kira nobody will be interested. Even if they did know it was related to Kira, they'd be too scared to look into it." Ukita said with a long sigh and I bobbed my head to the side.

"Well she has been missing for four months." Aizawa said while leaning on his hand. "Maybe Kira killed her to keep her mouth shut permanently. If that's the case it'd be pointless to try to look for her." Matsuda explained. "Even if she is dead, she might've told someone what she knows." I said while going back into my own thoughts. 'BB will be a bit glad she's gone, huh? After all he may not show it, but he has a huge hate for her. She did ruin his plans after all.' I thought to myself. "Ryuzaki!" Watari said while coming into the room.

'Something happened." I thought after I heard his tone. "What is it?" L asked casually. "Sakura t.v, something big is happening." Watari said while flipping the channel. "In other words we are practically reporting this news as the hostages of Kira himself. This is not a prank. The videos are not a hoax." The man on t.v said. "Kira's hostages, what's this!" Aizawa and Matsuda said in surprise. I started to zone out until I heard 'I am Kira' on the screen.

It was muffled and really blurry. The letter K was writing in a gothic font, much like L. It was also hand written. This isn't my brother's work. He knows how to make things like this more professional, no this can't be Kira. "If this tape was aired exactly at 5:59 pm on April 18th, it should be 5:59:38 right now…39 seconds…40. Please change the channel to Taiyou t.v. the news anchor will die of heart failure at exactly 6:00 pm.

"Eh, no way." I heard Matsuda say before L demanded the channel be changed. The man that was predicted to die had collapsed. "Change back!" I yelled out. "That was the punishment for always speaking in cynical terms against me on television." We heard the fake Kira say. I bit my pointer in frustration as I saw it bleed a little. 'Damn, there's two of them!' I thought to myself, since I know this isn't my brother. He's too smart to do this. "Surly one person enough isn't enough to prove my identity, so I will make another sacrifice." Kira said before telling us the channel.

'This person is a true idiot. One killing is by far enough. Wait, I see a pattern here. Both of these channels are mostly watched by women. This isn't enough to accuse this Kira being a girl, but damn I want her to be. Then that just means I'm right! "It'll be bad if we can't stop this broadcast soon." I mumbled and saw the guys rushing. They were trying to contact Sakura t.v, to no avail. "Damn it, I'll go stop them myself!" I heard Ukita shout as he bursted for the door.

Crack. What was that? It was a slight pang in my heart. As if I'll never see him again. "Ukita, wait a moment!" I shouted out, but it was too late. I started to get out of my seat, but felt L's hand on my shoulder. "You shouldn't go." L stated, and my eyes went wide. "L, Ukitas' in danger though!" I stated, a small tear forming in my eye. "How do you know this?" L asked me, looking straight into my honey eyes. "I…I don't know! I just do!" I blurted out before running out. He wasn't there, so I ran back inside and looked out the window.

I saw his car peeling out of the driveway. "Shit!" I said as he left. "As long as no one else tries to oppose me, no one else will die. Even if you disagree with me, as long as you don't stand against me in public, I won't kill you. Just wait a little. The world will become an utopia that is otherwise an impossible dream. The world can be full of no one but people of good conscious." Kira said on t.v. "Little fucker…" I mumbled under my breath as I sat back down, trying to calm myself a bit. Maybe it was nothing, but I have pretty good instincts.

I waited a little until I heard another one of the L requested. "We are now live in front of Sakura t.v! This just in someone is lying t the entrance of Sakura t.v station's front door! This is live feed from the front of Sakura t.v! We do not have a correspondent at the site but what you are seeing is a live feed from the front of Sakura t.v!" The news station said. I looked closely and bite down on my finger until it was bleeding rapidly. "Ukita! Damn you Kira!" I heard Aizawa say before turning around. "Aizawa-san, stop! Where do you think you're going?" I heard L say.

"To where Ukita is. I'll get those tapes myself." Aizawa said, trying to be strong. "Aizawa if you leave this building right now I will personally shoot your legs and drag you right back in here! Going there is suicide! That fucker somehow knows our names!" I shouted at him. "Are you telling me sit and stare at the t.v and do nothing?" Aizawa said to me. "You don't think I want those fucking tapes?! Listen, Kira is probably watching from somewhere whether it be personally or by video. Either way, if you go there you'll just die!" I shouted back at him.

"If we know where Kira is now, shouldn't we go and arrest him?" Aizawa asked me. "Like Kurai said, charging in there will only get you killed. Please try to understand." L finally said and I let out a breath. "Ukita died! Didn't you say you'd risk your life to arrest Kira?" Aizawa asked while shaking L. "Risking our lives and throwing them away are two different things." L said and I finally noticed it. He was shaking. "I feel the same way as you, but you must stay calm. It is too late for Ukita-san, but if Aizawa-san dies as well…" L said, still trembling. I put my good, none bleeding, hand on his shoulder and looked at the t.v.

"The front entrance of Sakura t.v is eerily quiet." The news announcer said. "Ohhhh! It broke in! A car just crashed though the Sakura TV's entrance! It appears to be an armored car!" The news announcer said in amazement. "That's one hell of a way to get through without being seen." I mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. "More importantly who is in that car?" Matsuda asked, also amazed. "Well it is a police car." Aizawa stated, as if it wasn't already obvious.

"Ah, finally a police car has arrived in front of the Sakura t.v entrance." The news announcer said. I started to zone out again, which I have been doing very frequently as of late. 'Who is this new Kira? Why would he kill innocent people just like that? What are we dealing with? How to we deal with it?' These questions kept spinning in my mind. I bit my finger even more, not caring if it'll just bleed more. My hand was already covered in it, a little more wouldn't hurt at this point.

The next thing I knew was Matsuda shaking me and my father looking concerned. "Whoa, when'd you get there?" I asked, taken back a bit. "I just got here, what happened to your hand?" My father asked, a bit weakly. I moved my hand in front of my face to see it had gotten worse. There was some going down my arm and some spots on my clothes. "Hmmm, didn't think it'd get that bad." I mumbled as I looked back. "You were the one in the vehicle?" I asked, a bit confused. "Yes…" My father replied and I smiled.

"Well, you aren't as lame as I thought you were." I said with a smile. "Umm, Kurai-san…you might want to get that cleaned up." Matsuda said and I just nodded. I saw L get up and grab my arm. He brought me to the bathroom and made me wash my hand. After that he bandaged up finger up and sighed. "You shouldn't do that, Kurai." L said, than looked up at me. "I know I shouldn't…but it was either this or breaking down." I said, mumbling the last part. "Don't do it again." L said before getting up to leave. "Umm, wait a moment." I said before he left. "Yes, Kurai?" L asked, bobbing his head.

"You okay?" I asked, a bit concerned for my friend. "I'll be fine, besides in the end we got the tapes, didn't we?" L asked me and I nodded. "L, remember if it's too much for you, you can always come to me." I said with a weak smile before he left. Man, I need to get better at this comforting thing, don't I? Oh, well!

* * *

_This chapter is a bit boring (to me at least) since I had to keep looking at the manga and repeating what the t.v people said. This took me a couple days due to the fact_

_a) my chair broke so I'm using my mom's chair so sometimes I have to give it up _

_b) I've been working on making an MMD model of Kurai so I could make some funny videos...to no avail. PMD and I are not friends!_

_So anyway if you want to see a specific pairing don't be shy comment. Also if you're a guest put in a name thingie if you're going to vote so I don't get confused whether you voted or not already. I'm about to pass out since it's one in the morning and I've been working on making the model all day so ya...ha! YOu thought I would forget some things didn't you. Also BB will be in the next chappy, I promise! Now for today's special talk it's mail time with Kurai!_

_Kurai: Okay so let's talk to people who've reviewed so far! Now for the first person!  
_

_ Serpens Capot- Thank you for reviewing since chappy one, it means a lot! I don't know if she'll end up with L, but either way I'm putting in some fluffy scenes for both pairings! Why? Because I am the god of the new...chapter!_

_I Am The Real L- Number one, love your name and number two, we shall see who she ends up with. In this story I'm saying to heck with it BB is now younger so yay for my logic!_

_Everywhere: I know how you're feeling about wanting that psycho...after all I'm one too._

_Kkoyuki- I didn't know there was another story like this *must read* and so far BB is winning._

_aliceelric7- Yay for understanding my wicked sense of humor and you have gotten what you wished since I'm a magical person. I have updated yay~_

_AlbinoBunny1- Your sister's vote shall count because I just love everyone!_

_Katomi: That was nice, wasn't it?_

_Kurai: it was, but what about the guests, followers, favoriters, or even just the silent readers?_

_Katomi: You're so right! I love you all to death and I hope your day is filled with awesome stuff!Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to pass...zzzz_

_Kurai: Well I guess I'll say it this time! That's all folks! Bye!_


	7. How to Indirectly Call People Idiots

April 20, 2004

Well may I just say Beyond's meeting with L was interesting to say the least. We decided to visit him at the airport, mostly so he doesn't do anything, and take him to the hotel. He'd be staying there with L, to make sure he doesn't kill anyone. L and I were sitting in the usual flashy car waiting for his plane to get in. "So…L…what's the plan?" I asked him and he turned to me. "We've already been over it, Kurai." L said and I sighed.

Couldn't he tell when a girl was trying to make a nice conversation? Okay, maybe I was a bit at fault. Unlike Raito, I'm not super charismatic around everyone and can start a conversation about anything. We sat there in an awkward silence some more until L spoke up. "I will be needing help making sure he doesn't do anything on his stay over here. Therefore, if you could, will you go with him if he wants to go places. I won't be able to take him places since I have the investigation, so if he needs to get something will you be willing to take him?" L asked me and I gave a shocked look. "You make it sound as if he's a dog. The answer is yes, if he needs to do something outside the base I'll watch over him." I said with a huge smile.

Wasn't luck on my side? I get to help Beyond and hang out with him while he's here in Japan! We relaxed a bit, well I did, until we saw some people coming inside from the plane area thingie which I never bothered learning it's name. Not my fault I don't care about flying! I saw Beyond and L motioned me to go and get him. I opened the door and walked over to the awesome guy! "Hey, Rue! Long time no see, huh?" I said while waving at him. I saw a small smirk spread across his face and we walked to the car since he didn't really bring anything with him from the asylum. I explained to him about L using his alias and he just laughed at it.

"Seems like something he'd do him, keep it like a trophy." Beyond said and I laughed a bit. "So, what shall we call you now?" I asked him, a bit curious. "Kyo Ryuzaki." Beyond said and I rolled my eyes. Of course, keeping the same last name. We got up to the car and Beyond opened the door for me. I sat down in the middle and he closed the door nicely. "Hello, Beyond…" L said and bit his thumb. "Hello, L." Beyond said, mimicking him. "Great, stuck in the middle of two men who can't even make a normal conversation, lucky girl I am." I said, sweating a bit.

"It's not like I can't make conversation with people, I just don't like conversing with people of a lower intelligence." L stated bluntly. "Rue, be careful about what you say. I am sitting next to you in a car for the next two hours." I said, clearly ticked off. "It's not like I was saying you have a low intelligence level…" L said and looked ahead. "Oh, but it was clearly implied." I said and saw his little smirk, bastard! "It's not nice to be rude to a lady, L" Beyond said and I turned to him. "Why thank you for calling me a lady." I said, now happy.

"Remember I never said a proper lady, just a lady." Beyond stated bluntly. "Bitch…" I cursed under my breath. "I rest my case." Beyond said and I hit his arm. "Who needs to be a proper lady when you can be a fun chick." I said with a toothy grin. Both L and Beyond ruffled my hair at my little statement. "Geez, I'm not a little kid." I complained before L put a lollipop in front of me. "Oh, a loli!" I said before taking it and starting to eat it, making both men stare at me. My face had a blank expression, knowing what I just did.

"I promise to cause you both hell for the next hour we have in this car." I said in an emotionless voice. "Sure, kiddo." Beyond said sarcastically. Damn, this was the most emotion I've seen him ever have in a sentence. I got a CD from my bag and requested the driver to pop the sucker into the music player. Suddenly an English Band named Kiss started blasting in the car. I could tell both men were obviously pissed at this. This was going to be a long trip…for them.

* * *

_What is this? I haven't updated in years and this is all I give you? You got it right. I had to write a report for English class while I was writing this and I was like "If I don't publish it now I will just forget about it." So here's a super short chapter of the meeting with Beyond. I don't have time to actually look at the votes so this is the absolute last chapter to vote on! Judging by my slow updates you have about a year to vote. Anyway I won't make any promises I can't keep, so I'll update this eventually._

_Kurai: You suck at updating..._

_Me: Sorry, the first couple of chapters where sketched out before hand so I knew what was going to happen, now I'm like "I have no idea what I'm doing."_

_L: Now I know why I don't communicate with you..._

_Me: Did he just indirectly call me a dipshit?_

_Kurai: Yep, and it was funny as hell._

_Me: Why are my OCs always mean to me?_

_Also before I forget I know learned my lesson so the next story I publish will be stories I've completed beforehand so I don't have to worry about writing new chapters (Now let's just watch me forget all about this and publish a story then let it go on hiatus for months) Love you guys! Bye~_


End file.
